Maps
Primary Rotation Maps currently in circulation. Grapevine Vale * Created by:' dropbearloc 2015-01-24 00.29.12.png|The Entrance to the Keep 2015-01-24 00.27.45.png|Tunnel to the Boltazeer 2015-01-24 00.27.21.png|Boltazeer Shrine 2015-01-24 00.30.48.png|The Vale 2015-01-24 00.30.56.png|The Vale and Quarry 2015-01-24 00.31.04.png|The Underhang Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.17.png|Path to the Forward Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.30.png|The Underhang 2015-01-24 00.31.38.png|The Forward Shrine 2015-01-24 00.31.50.png|The Bridge and Mob Spawn 2015-01-24 00.32.19.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-24 00.33.02.png|The Forest 2015-01-24 00.33.06.png|The Forest and Vale '' * ''http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/2akxhj/dvz_map_laglurok/ Map Thread (Originally submitted as Laglurok) Hidden in a shroud of mountain, this Dwarven Vineyard was inhabitated by the richest of Dwarves, and they lived comfortably behind their Vale. However, they could not have been more foolish. The monsters drive to feast on shrines is unstoppable, and even Grapevine was found, a Monster Portal erected, and the shrines dispatched. 'Forgotten Asylum' *'Created by: 'FallDamage312 and Alderdash *''[Map Thread ] (originally submitted as Vaar-Cz'h Asylum)'' *''[Map Showcase ]'' In the volcanic craters of the east, there lies an asylum, one long forgotten by Willakers and his dwarves. It originally housed numerous insane dwarves, that thought themselves as elves and ogres and even monsters themselves! Travelling towards distress beacons further east, he came upon this sight, of those original inmates, going back to their instincts, and defending against the monster horde for the shrine. 2015-02-13_00.16.12.png|Rift Thumbnail 2015-03-08_19.45.52.png|The Abyss Shrine 2015-03-23_00.45.06.png|Abyss Shrine Oil 2015-02-13_00.40.40.png|Quarry 2015-02-13_00.40.48.png|Split Path from The Abyss Shrine 2015-02-13_00.41.10.png|Path Overview 2015-02-13_00.41.22.png|The Catacombs Shrine (Spawn Point) 2015-02-13_00.50.25.png|Lumber Yard 2015-02-13_00.43.39.png|Crypt Entrance 2015-02-13_00.43.46.png|Crypt Staircase 2015-02-13_00.43.56.png|Hall of the Crypt 2015-03-23_00.48.16.png|Crypt Shrine Rift * ''Created by: Doom_Bringer'' * [First Thread, Updated Thread, Final Thread] In one of the most inhospitable regions of the Dwarven homeland lies the Rift. Once an unassuming landscape lush with wildlife, mountains and beauty it became the home of an Ancient and powerful being. But this creature was deep-seated with evil beyond measure and it's very presence began to wither the terrains beauty. Plants and animals died out, the earth darkened and turned to stone and the great mountains crumbled to nothing leaving a barren and blackened wasteland encrusted with the darkness and evil that the being reveled in. The Dwarves feared this evil would spread and grow to take over their home and so sent an army to vanquish the entity. Thousands died in the great war that raged between the two species and after years of bloodshed they were finally able to defeat it. But the evil wasn't about to just die out, with its remaining power it exploded wiping out the Dwarven forces sent to defeat it. The earth-shattering tremor split the fragile rock in two. The ground tore apart opening up a bottomless ravine straight into the void. With the tremor felt in nearby settlements, further reinforcements were sent fearing the Dwarves failure. When they arrived to find no trace of any life the wasteland was condemned for bringing nothing but death to their race and left abandoned. Millennia later; three Architects ventured to the site in hopes of building their final monument. The Rift was seen as a gap between the two worlds; the living and the dead. One side connected to the rest of the Dwarven homeland, the other isolated from all life. They set about building an elaborate array of catacombs to honour the dead. Bridges were constructed joining the two worlds to allow open access to the many graves strewn within the walls of the tunnels. They carved deeper into the walls of the ravine unearthing gold, stone and other riches, but the Architects saw no value in the materials. They went ever deeper and constructed the Hall of the Dead, the 8 tombs it holds said to be in memory of the Generals that died taking the region back from the evil. The Architects cast their insignia into the roof of the tomb and began work on their own resting place; The Crypt. Each Architect built their own grave and upon completion of the monument they sealed themselves in their tomb. As the Dwarven race saw it's inevitable demise at the hands of the monsters, a legion fled to the barren Blackrock wastelands in hopes of establishing a colony unnoticed by the evil decimating the realm. But the evil followed them there. Hiding in their shadows, the monsters caught up to them as they reached the Rift. In an attempt to isolate themselves from the monsters they caved in the tunnels and escaped across the bridges. But what they found was a dead end. The path descended into a tomb with no escape. With no way out of the Rift they prepared for the only thing they knew, war. The Bridges served as a chokepoint for the monsters and it was imperative they defend this point, with their enemy funneled over a deathly abyss it is their only means of surviving the onslaught. But a wrong step and the Dwarves will find themselves in the nothingness. As the monsters burrowed through the cave-in they began to attack the group. With their numbers limitless and their power ever-growing the monsters victory is ensured, these Dwarves had built their tomb. And they will bury them in it. Sophanem * Created by: '''Emmacakes69 2015-01-24 12.44.48.png|Corrupted Oasis 2015-01-24 12.45.06.png|Bridge to the Front Wall 2015-01-24 12.46.03.png|Front Desert 2015-01-24 12.46.20.png|Mob Spawn - Anubis 2015-01-24 12.44.21.png|Path to the Corrupted Oasis 2015-01-24 12.44.14.png|Supply Shacks 2015-01-24 12.44.08.png|Sphinx Shrine 2015-01-24 12.43.53.png|Stairs to the Buried Pyramid Cavern 2015-01-24 12.43.12.png|Path to the Buried Pyramid 2015-01-24 12.43.21.png|Buried Pyramid 2015-01-24 12.43.28.png|Pyramid Shrine 2015-01-24 12.45.18.png|Mob Temple (Not Mob Spawn) 2015-01-24 12.45.32.png|Inside the Mob Temple '' * ''[Original Map Thread, Updated, Final Thread] Hearing distress calls from the Dry Dry Desert, the Dwarves venture out in search of their suffering comrads. This team of Dwarves came up upon a huge sand hill baked in the hot sun, this was the location of the calls. Digging into the sand, they found the remnants of a large tree and fountain, now replaced by a lava filled pool and a bloodsoaked oasis. Excavating further, the dwarves found a sphinx, and in it, a long forgotten pyramid. The Dwarves dug out the area, set up shrines and walls, and researched the fallen dwarves of the area. Soon enough, the Dwarves found why the past civilization was in such distress; Anubis rose from the sands, the monsters leaped from his head, and the dwarves set out to not repeat history a second time. '''Scorched Canyon * Created by: '''Doom_Bringer 2015-01-23 01.34.07.png|Outside Overview 2015-01-23 01.30.49.png|Mob Assault 2015-01-23 01.30.37.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 01.30.07.png|Scorched Shrine (First Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.29.15.png|Dwarven Defense 2015-01-23 01.28.56.png|Dwarf Spawn 2015-01-23 01.27.04.png|The Great Hall 2015-01-23 01.27.38.png|The Great Hall Ceiling Fresco (The Passing of the Ale) 2015-01-23 01.26.52.png|Lower Corridor 2015-01-23 01.32.09.png|Upper Corridor 2015-01-23 01.26.45.png|Retreat Shrine (Second Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.25.39.png|Spiral Descent 2015-01-23 01.24.39.png|The Forge Shrine (Third Shrine) 2015-01-23 01.23.34.png|Mine Entryway 2015-01-23 01.22.01.png|The Grand Boltazeer Shrine (Fourth Shrine) '' * ''[Original Map Thread, First Release, Updated, Fixes, Final Thread] * ''Footage: [via ciaranway (from the "Updated" version)]'' * ''Footage: [via frozendra (from the "Updated" version)]'' Deep in the heart of the Dwarven homeland stands a sacred civilization. Built in the youth of the Dwarven race, the Ancients that erected the structures have long been forgotten but the monuments they left behind stand as a testament to Dwarven ingenuity. The once bountiful canyon was filled with lush wildlife but it held another secret, one of riches. With their quest for gold legendary, the Dwarves mined into the very walls of the ravine. The riches they found within the walls of the canyon were plentiful and so they continued. Lost in their greed they didn't notice the impending evil set to cleanse the world of Dwarven kind, they didn't notice the oncoming hordes sent to slay their brothers and sisters, and they didn't notice the Dragon that glazed their canyon... Trees turned to ash, the soil melted beneath their feet, the water boiled away and all life was diminished. '' ''Tainted with death, the once Sacred Canyon was abandoned, it wasn't until the dying days of Dwarven kind that they returned. Hoping to change their fate they set about preparing for war. With a decrepit front wall, a fading tree and ample resources the outlook seemed bleak. But the keep is extensive; reaching deep into the crust of the Earth. The Great Hall filled with literature of Dwarven History and a commemorative fresco, now holds the tools of war. The retreat from the mine now serves as a hold for the hallowed Shrine. Spiraling downwards, the forges that formerly processed all the minerals from the mine fell into disrepair and the room was sealed. The remnants of said mine were outfitted to hold The Grand Boltazeer Shrine, the last hope for defending their heritage. Isolated and outnumbered, four shrines are all that stand in the Monsters way before they can finally claim the Canyon for themselves. [https://trello.com/b/L2oswr2q/dwarves-vs-zombies '''Possible Upcoming Maps] Maps possibly to be in circulation. Names not finalized. If the map is confirmed to not be added, please remove it. 'Glitterhelm Caverns' *'Created by: 'Endy *''http://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/2zvh65/dvz_map_glitterhelm_caverns/'' This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. 'This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore.'' '''Archives *'Created by: 'FortFoxtrot *''http://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/329d7f/dvz_map_archives_remastered/ '' Faced with the destruction of their race, the dwarves retreated to Archives, the place of great dwarven knowledge. There they combed through their records in search of a weapon to turn the tide of the devastating battle... 'The Dirge' *'Created by: 'FallDamage312 *''http://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/320tqu/dvz_mapthe_dirge/'' This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. 'This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore.'' '''Drakkodorn *'Created by: 'AragothNL and Volrenix *''http://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/31j6vg/map_submission_drakkodorn_by_aragothnl_and/'' This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. 'This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore.'' '''The Machine *'Created by: 'skppo *''http://www.reddit.com/r/DvZ/comments/32hcce/map_the_machine/'' This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. 'This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore. ''This is filler text for lore.'' '''Secondary Rotation Maps previously in circulation. Many of these maps have a 1.4% chance of reappearing for play in the current circulation. '' ''BG = Bruce's Gym, PMC = PlayMindcrack, BW = Buffalo Wizards'' '''Satellite Outpost 12E *''Created by: 'Imanota *'' 2015-01-26_06.52.24.png|View from Checkpoint A 2015-01-26_06.52.16.png|View from first mob spawn 2015-01-26_06.52.34.png|View of gravel pits and lumberyard 2015-01-26_06.52.48.png|View from second mob spawn 2015-01-26_06.53.04.png|Checkpoint B overhead view 2015-01-26_06.53.17.png|Pathway from Checkpoint B to Checkpoint C with exposed void 2015-01-26_06.53.33.png|First hallway to Checkpoint C 2015-01-26_06.53.39.png|Alternate route with gold mine and oil for Roamin 2015-01-26_06.53.48.png|Last hallway leading to Checkpoint C 2015-01-26_06.53.56.png|Checkpoint C [Original Map Thread , Updated ]'' * ''Footage: [via ciaranway (From the Updated Version)]'' Back at Mount Willakers, the Dwarves were seeing something strange happening. A group of Supercreepers was amassing, and this was not an ordinary bout of Supers, normally about 4 or 5, no, this was over two hundred Supercreepers. All at once, this group of Supers charged at the wall, and all exploded at once, sending the Dwarves into space. Years later, the Dwarves had landed on an asteroid and made an outpost in the name of Willakers. Using resources sent by other Dwarves, Nisovin was able to fasion laser weapons, capable of vaporizing the monsters down back on the overworld. However, in the process of making a way home to use these weapons, a black hole opened right before the eyes of the dwarves, unleasing a whole new horde of mutated zombies upon them. This horde could whitstand Nisovin's new weapons, they pushed forward upon the dwarves, and as it always seems, the Dwarves would fall to the hordes of monsters, even in the depths of space. '''Frost Hold Canyon * Created by:''' MegaFitzy 2015-01-30_07.11.28.png|View of monster spawn 2015-01-30_07.12.21.png|View from monster spawn 2015-01-30_07.12.29.png|Sawmills and axes 2015-01-30_07.12.41.png|Gold cave and oil 2015-01-30_07.12.52.png|Gravel pit with second gold cave in the background 2015-01-30_07.13.04.png|Keep entrance 2015-01-30_07.13.21.png|Second shrine 2015-01-30_07.13.28.png|Second outdoor area behind second shrine 2015-01-30_07.13.33.png|Final hall 2015-01-30_07.13.42.png|Final shrine ' * ''Initially removed after switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards -> BW but has since been readded. * [Updated map thread] High in the North, a group of dwarves built their home in the ice hills around a large lake, modeling the entrance around the grand keep of Mount Willakers. These Dwarves worked as loggers, cutting many of the trees around and leaving the diamonds in the hills about the land. They were attacked long after the other keeps due to their solitude, and because of this they were armed to the teeth and as prepared as can be. West Delphia * Created by: Cocoa15 2015-01-24 12.08.57.png|Front of the Keep 2015-01-24 12.07.54.png|The Dais 2015-01-24 12.07.39.png|Front Trees 2015-01-24 12.07.25.png|Front Wall 2015-01-24 12.08.43.png|Logging Area 2015-01-24 12.08.16.png|Mining Area 2015-01-24 12.09.12.png|Guard Shrine Hall 2015-01-24 12.09.22.png|Stairs to the Cavern 2015-01-24 12.10.16.png|Final Hall 2015-01-24 12.09.53.png|Cavern 2015-01-24 12.10.30.png|Final Shrine Hall 2015-01-24 12.10.42.png|Final Shrine '' * ''http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/27g144/dvz_map_ronhorn_v2/ Map Thread (Originally submitted as Ronhorn) Guarded by a narrow pass lies a Dwarven outpost, West Delphia. It is rumored that the Prince Spyd lives in this "Delphia", with his granite ore in the West. As the monsters take over West Delphia, Prince Spyd sends more Dwarves to defend his granite. Soon the monsters will conquer The West and come for Prince Spyd himself, but using the granite ore for new and powerful weapons, the dwarves will make a formidable fight. Friendship Town IV ''' * ''Created by: Cayoties TM5EGXy.png|Overhead View 2015-01-23 13.41.36.png|Corrupted Tower Shrine 2015-01-23 13.41.26.png|The Corrupted Tower 2015-01-23 13.41.14.png|Path to the Corrupted Tower 2015-01-23 13.40.53.png|Corrupted Tower seen from the Fountain 2015-01-23 13.40.19.png|Entrance Shrine seen from the Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 13.40.08.png|Mob Spawn 2015-01-23 13.39.41.png|The Field in front of the Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.30.png|Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.23.png|Path to the Entrance Shrine 2015-01-23 13.39.12.png|The Fountain 2015-01-23 13.39.04.png|The Plaza Shrine 2015-01-23 13.38.57.png|Path to the Plaza Shrine '' * [Map Thread] (Originally Submitted as Melpomene) * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW An abandoned town. A corrupted tower. And a refugee team of dwarves, that believe they have found the promised Friendship Town. However, being the fourth report in the ever growing list of false Friendship Towns, this just becomes another blip on the radar for Willakers. A false belief. A fallen shrine. A group of dead dwarves. '''Tree of Eenoln * Created by:' FizZMc Toe 13.png|The Tree of Eenoln Toe 1.png|Front Forest Toe 4.png|Front Wall (Water was removed for play) Toe 5.jpg|Entrance Shrine Toe 6.png|Cave Spine Toe 8.png|Hallway to the Boltazeer Toe 7.jpg|The Boltazeer Toe 11.png|Boltazeer Shrine Toe 9.png|Boltazeer Halls Toe 10 Cavern of Despair.png|Cavern of Despair Toe 12.png|Stairs to the Tree Toe 14.png|Tree of Eenoln Shrine Toe 3 Staff of Khrolst.png|Mob Spawn - Staff of Khrolst Toe 2.png|Shrine Length '' * ''http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/2eb9wp/tree_of_eenoln_map/ Map Thread * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW * Deep inside the Feral Mountains there was an ancient Dwarven civilization, exploiting the caves full of precious stones and living a peaceful life. Branching off the Grand Cavern, a place blessed and cursed by Thor's appearence, there was a long but narrow tunnel, which had walls made of pure gold. The Dwarves mined most of it, but the ones who headed deeper were never seen again, which made the citizens think it was cursed. A long time after, the Dwarves called the tunnel the "Cavern of Despair". Eenoln, a young brave explorer, had adventured inside of it, and found a sapling fallen to the floor. He ignored it at first, like the others did, but when his courage was replaced with fear, he ran out of the cave, grabbing the sapling on the way back. Everytime Eenoln held it, he felt a magical surge inside his veins, so he planted the tree in a hidden glade. Now, that little magical sapling is a giant tree, taller than the mountains around it. It generates a tasty liquid that is able to regenerate and heal all kinds of wounds, but also attracts evil beings never seen by the dwarven civilizaton before. The tree attracted the monsters, but now it's going to help the dwarves defend, or at least... try. Raenil Sanctuary * Created by: '''Jadja (Originally Submitted as RugnGorog) Raenil bridge 2.png|Bridge Shrine Raenil bridge.png|Entrance Shrine Bridge and Front Wall Raenil front.png|Entrance Shrine Raenil tower.png|Final Shrine Tower Raenil spawn.png|Final Shrine Raenil skull.png|Mob Spawn '' * ''There was a variation of this map called Raenil Retreat that had 7 shrines but wasn't in rotation for longer than a week. * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW * Dwarves of Raenil were of a higher enlightenment, praying to their gods for forgiveness and knowledge. As OldManWillakers knew though, the gods had no remorse on the Dwarves, and so using their altitude high above the sea, these Dwarves set up a Sanctuary to defend against the coming hordes, hoping they wouldn't fall to their doom... 'Nisovin's Laboratory ' * ''Created by:' Leewp and psycholizardboy '' * ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9g8bzjqhHUk Map Showcase' (Originally Submitted as Nisovin's Observatory)'' * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW * Returning home, the Gnome Wizard Nisovin led a troop of dwarves to his lab in the South. Powering up his cannons, and heading up into the observatory, Nisovin saw the monsters on their way from a massive hulking ghost. He taught the dwarves how to shoot his cannons, told them where to be when the monsters came, and prepared them for battle with the endless wealth of gold from the hills surrounding. '''The Great H'cet War *''Created by: 'The Rawtech Community * (Originally submitted as Marlark) * Removed from Buffalo Wizards BW * The site of battle between the elves and the dwarves, this sacred battle zone would become an experience of deja vu of defense against an army. However this time, instead of an army of elves, it's a horde of the undead that aim to take the Dwarves down. '''Throntodur * ''Created by: MastermegaGamer '' * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=474ebloEJ1g Map Showcase * Removed during switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards PMC Throntodur was carved deep into the mountains of the west, where the mountains are rich with gold, gems, and precious minerals. Quickly inhabited by thousands, the caverns grew ever deeper. It rewarded those who went looking for fortune, and their expeditions continued. With so much gold, the dwarves decided they would build a magnificent ornate keep to show off their wealth. Infatuated by their success, rich dwarves spent their fortunes carving solid rock into massive pillars 30 times their height. The dwarves were so obsessed by their gold that they left great veins of it in their walls just for show. This obsession blinded the dwarves, their hearts filled with greed and envy. They lost their foresight and cut all contact from the outside world in fear others would come seeking a similar fortune. This proved to be a huge mistake, as they ignored the signs of Thor the thunder god's curse on Bruce Willakers and continued their gluttony ignorant, naive, and obtuse to their fate. The dwarves began brooding and planned to kill each other for their fortune. However, the chance for such treachery would never be given. They had a different fate, the fate shared by all of their kin. Slaughter and eternal perdition, reliving their sad, sumptuous greed tormented by demons that they themselves would soon become. Nolrim Hold * ''Created by: MastermegaGamer '' * http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/268kun/the_hold_of_nolrim_playmindcrack_map_contest/ Map Thread (Originally Submitted as The Hold of Nolrim) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HbuStw0P6kE Map Showcase * Removed during switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards PMC Nolrim was a rather rich dwarf, a devout follower of the Paladins, and very cold hearted. He sought to impress Roamin and join his high ranks somehow. He planned a great keep, a fortress from any who looked to destroy him to show his worth. '' ''For this project he would need help, but that help didn't come voluntarily. For years upon years Nolrim and his slaves worked to build this fortress. As his slaves starved, and progress dwindled; Nolrim did not care. It was not until he sat in his chambers alone drinking dwarven ale that he realized he had worked everyone he had known to death without a second thought. With his construction complete and having been plunged into complete loneliness, he began to lose his mind one sleepless night after the other. All the humanity he ever had seemed to have been gone as he tore through an armor station with his great hammer and proceeded to deface the keep that had taken so many lives before seeing any battles. All his reason to live seemed to be gone until he heard the rumbles of an army outside his gate. It was Bruce Willakers. He learned that the old man had been cursed by Thor the thunder god, and all of dwarf kind doomed were doomed to become horrible creatures. Nolrim did the only thing he could to rectify his inhumanity; he supplied and sheltered the dwarves for their inevitable demise. He knew he would follow them to the grave as well... but what he truly feared was damnation for his horrible acts. Hidden Valley * ''Created by: EternalNinja0 '' * http://www.reddit.com/r/playmindcrack/comments/1v0orx/valley_dvz_map_i_created_looking_for_feedback/ Map Thread (Originally Submitted as Valley) * Removed shortly after switch from PlayMindcrack to Buffalo Wizards -> BW * A ranch, and a hole dug out of a hill, leading out into a large valley. That's what the dwarves built, and it wasn't much, but it did it's job, to be home. As all the other keeps, this was attacked as well, and as all the others, the dwarves would fall defending their home. Former Maps Maps previously in circulation. These maps featured Primarily on Bruce's Gym and briefly on PlayMindcrack, some have appeared in Test games and special occasions such as Christmas and April Fools. They are not known to appear in Secondary Rotation. '' ''BG = Bruce's Gym, PMC = PlayMindcrack, BW = Buffalo Wizards'' 'Daragor ' * ''Created by: Butterknife and Ladomiand'' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC '' 2013-10-14 18.54.45.png|Front View 2013-10-14 18.52.43.png|View Down 2013-10-14 19.20.19.png|The Ship! 2014-05-10 12.11.58.png|Prepared 2013-10-14 19.23.57.png|Daragor's Cave 2013-10-14 19.23.34.png|A mysterious place 2013-10-30 23.41.00.png|Deadlantis of Daragor ' * A massive stone mountain, the Dwarves thought it would be difficult terrain to make last stand against the monsters, but as it turned out, they were increadibly resourceful. Making a multi-layered symmetrical masterpiece, the dwarves were ready for almost anything. However, they were not prepared for what they would soon learn, that the mountain was home to not just the dwarves, but Daragor himself! Mount Willakers * Created by: '''OldManWillakers and Build Team * Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC '' * '' ''The Original Keep of the Dwarves, and the Home to many generations of Willakers, this keep in the Chocolate Mountains was built to last. Using the philosophy of divide and conquer, the keep was split into two tunnels, and through teamwork and determination, the Dwarves were thought to be able to drive the monsters back from whence they came!' '''Oasis ' * Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC '' * '' 2013-10-14 17.41.14.png|The Keep 2013-10-14 17.41.47.png|The Tree and the Fountain 2013-10-14 23.04.52.png|Mob Spawn ''The Dwarves were driven to the most uninhabitable areas in the realm by unending force of monsters attacking them, and so they found themselves in the Dry Dry Desert. They soon, however, struck water, and with the use of one of Nisovin's magic seeds, grew a tree, gathered supplies, and got ready to fight!' '''Erebor ' * Removed after February 2nd Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC ' ' * The Lonely Mountain, or Erebor, has been in habited by Dwarves for Ages until they were eventually exterminated or relocated in a great battle with other warring factions. Now, thousands of years later, the dwindling population of dwarves have returned to their home of riches in a hope to protect what had long been lost. 'Dogekac ' * ''Created by:' Darkflux along with build team '' * ''Removed after June 1st Update on PlayMindcrack ->PMC 2013-10-14 21.44.20.png|The Keep 2013-10-27 18.49.48.png|Mob Spawn '' * ''Founded after the Cake Knights, protector of the cake, this dwarven keep was erected in homage to the great Dogekac, or Cake God. Outfitted with the newest in oven technology and with a large shrine to the Cake God himself, the dwarves and cake knights at this keep face their incoming doom! Bellows * Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG 2013-10-13 15.14.28.png|The Keep 2013-10-13 15.02.52.png|The Ice Tree 2013-10-13 13.25.41.png|Mob Spawn 2013-10-18 15.48.56.png|"Sun Set on Mob Spawn" '' * ''The Dwarves ventured into a strange land, where it's never day and the sky is always dark. Where everything is always lit, yet never bright. They built a circular keep under the assurance that this would protect them from any incoming monster hordes. They divided the forces in an effort to squash the problem. They harvested the Ice tree for resouces, but it was all in vain. Molgan ' * ''Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG '' * ''The Dwarves, while looking for a new refuge to make a stand against the monsters, found a rather strange and colorful forest. Filled with pink, purple, and blue trees, it seemed a good a place as any to set up shop and prepare for battle. Employing a defense based around a large lava-filled pit that one must cross to enter the keep, the Dwarves quickly found out that they just should have moved on... 'Plains ' * BYOK (Build Your Own Keep) map. * ''Created by: 'OldManWillakers and Build Team * Removed during switch from Bruce's Gym to PlayMindcrack BG * Dwarves from Mount Willakers had ventured out before the attack in search of the fabeled Friendship Town. When the Dwarves started their journey, they brought plenty of supplies, enough to sustain a makeshift keep. Little did they know, during their journey, they'd be stopped in a large field by one singular shrine out in the open. The Dwarves knew what to do, they set up their keep, prepared their walls, fletched their arrows, dug their pits, cut the trees and got ready to defend from the horde. Category:Maps